


Should, Could, and Would

by Aeroblitz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Reflection of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroblitz/pseuds/Aeroblitz
Summary: It shouldn’t have ever been able to happen.It couldn’t ever excuse the absolute devastation it caused.But because of that: it would never happen again.A short one-shot on Megatron's reflection throughout the war. Using the words, 'should,' 'could,' and 'would'.





	Should, Could, and Would

(Pre-War Era)  
By now Cybertron’s corruption had reached its peak. The so-called Golden Age was nothing more than a high society joke. What might have at one point been a shining time for all mecha, few benefited now. Among the lower classes, rumors flew about most calling for rebellion. He should know, he was the one who started it all. 

Soon, the gladiator reminded himself. He had an audience with the Council in just a few cycles time. The ex-miner was sure the mechs who prided themselves on wisdom should see the importance of such an issue. Surely, they should be willing to cooperate with him, knowing the consequences, to recreate a newer better Golden Age. 

And if they shouldn’t… well, there was many who had already pledged allegiance to Plan B. 

(War Era)  
Millions of years later, everything that could have been was gone. Ever elitest, the Council considered his plight as nothing more than a lousy, lazy demand from lesser beings. Enraged with their self righteousness, Megatron hesitated no time in opening up to Plan B. Many supposed he could have been more patient, but there was no time for regrets now. 

Such regrets never stopped him from wondering about what could have been, if the Functionists had listened to their cries for freedom and justice. A true pity, all of this needless suffering that had to occur, he thought looking at the latest city to become a victim to the vicious violence. Though even now the former gladiator couldn’t see how it could be avoided. It had come down to this, striking fear and pain into the hearts of both the innocent and guilty alike. 

(Post-War)  
They would learn though. And millions of the endless vorns and circles of fighting later, mechs on both sides would lay down their weapons. Together they would rebuild a better future for the next generation. The struggles and lessons in the war would be passed down for ages to come, ensuring such tragedies wouldn’t happen again. 

The most important knowledge of them all spawned from three simple sentences. 

It shouldn’t have ever been able to happen. 

It couldn’t ever excuse the absolute devastation it caused. 

But because of that: it would never happen again.


End file.
